Supernatural and I
by eliatropesonmobius
Summary: A baby girl and a poltergeist. The Winchesters have a new sibling. Please R&R. Flames will be taken to Lucifer.
1. Chapter 1

div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"Chapter 1:/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;""Sammy, are you sure that this ghost won't hurt the kid?" Dean Winchester asks, pumping his custom shotgun./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;""Dean, the spirit's keeping her alive for a reason. This is a poltergeist we're talking about here. They kill without rhyme or reason. If it's keeping her alive, it's certainly not going to hurt her now." Sam explains, pushing two salt cartridges into his own gun. Suddenly, an infant's wail pierces the dark night and the two brothers' eyes shoot to the house as they run up the sidewalk and burst through the door. A white bundle lays on the floor and a poltergeist leans over it, oblivious to the loud wails emanating from it. It extends its claws and slowly cuts into the little baby girl's cheek. She wails again, and sticks a fist out of the blanket. She curls it around the ghost's claw and pulls it out of her cheek and pushes it aside. Sam just stares while Dean fills the spirit with salt and it vanishes./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;""Go help Dad burn the body. I got the kid." Dean says, pushing Sam out the door before the poltergeist can close it. As soon as Sam is out, the door closes and the lock clicks. He turns back and scoops the baby into one arm. The dresser shoots towards Dean, and he barely rolls out of the way, keeping the baby, named Ashley by her parents, who are dead, close. She keeps quiet as he pushes to his feet. Suddenly, the knives pull themselves out of their holder and fly toward him. He can't dodge fast enough, but doesn't need to as the ghost becomes visible and bursts into flames. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;""I guess they burned the body, huh, munchkin?" Dean says to the kid, who coos and claps her hands. She grabs one of Dean's fingers and examines it with more thought than a kid her age should be able to express. John and Sam burst through the door to find Dean scanning the room with the kid still in one arm. He looks at his father and brother and grins./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;""Can we keep the kid?" He asks, busting out the puppy face./div 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Canon isn't mine...(Yet.?)

12 years later...

"How much longer is Sam going to be at college, Dean? And where's Dad?" I ask, filling two shotgun cartridges with salt in the backseat of the Impala. Dean looks at me in the rear view mirror.

"I don't know where Dad is, munchkin, but as for your first question, I know when Sam gets out of college."

"When?" I bounce in my seat, excited at the prospect of getting to see my older brother again.

"Tonight." He mutters, and his knuckles turn white as they grip the steering wheel.

"Come with me, but wait outside." Dean says, pulling the car to a stop.

"Why?" Unbuckling my seatbelt, I climb out of the car, looking up at what is apparantly Sam's house.

"He has training against monsters. If he thinks I'm a burglar, he'll probably try to beat me to a pulp." I nod and wait as Dean heads inside. Sure enough, muffled crashes and yelling come from inside in about five minutes. Soon, my two brothers come out, Sam holding a duffle bag, followed by a girl in a Smurfs nightie. After hugging Sam, who laughs and hugs me, I wave goodbye to his girlfriend as Baby pulls away from the sidewalk and the house disappears in the night.


	3. Chapter 3

_Guys! Guysguysguys! Guess what I got! Rick Riordan's Magnus Chase and the Sword of Summer! Guys! I can die happy! Well, after I read the book. Oh, also, new chapter. Yay. I have a fan! Thank yew. Wonderful things, my fans. I mean people. Definitely people._

 _Disclaimer: Still working on making canon mine. Until then, it's not. Sorry, my fellow fan people._

Chapter 3:

As we drive to a town where men have been disappearing along the same stretch of road, I ask Sam a question:

"Why did you leave us, Sam?" The silence in the car makes me afraid I went deaf. That happened before. Stupid witch. Finally, Sam sighs and shifts awkwardly in his seat.

"I needed some me-time." Nodding, I settle back into my seat. Dean's eyes never leave the road, and the car fills with awkward silence.

Finally, we arrive and find a hotel room that Dad used to have. We get settled in... And it all goes downhill from there.

Sam kneels next to his girlfriend's grave, looking small yet tall at the same time. Heheh, rhyme. I watch with Dean at the cemetery entrance. As he sighs at the crumpled look of defeat in Sam's body language, I remember I have five dollars in my pocket. I run to Sammy's side and hand it to him. He stares at it with a blank expression and his eyes slide to me.

"I'm buying you a soda." I proclaim triumphantly. I can feel Dean's loving smirk and even Sam gives a reluctant chuckle. I drag him to his feet and we go to Sonic for sodas and Chicago-style dogs. I grin, knowing that this won't last forever, but savoring it while I have it.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks for the reviews, Rebecca. I'm glad my stories don't go unread. Sorry my chapters are short, guys, but I don't do long chapters or one-shots, so this is the compromise. Keep R &R'ing and I'll keep writing! But no flames. I'd use them to make s'mores but I'm full from lunch. And now... Chappie 4!_

"Gimme some M&M's." I command Dean, but he just scowls and pops another handful in his mouth. Thinking hard, I let out an evil giggle and bust out the puppy-eyes. They aren't as good as Sam's but still good enough for Dean to thrust the almost-empty bag into my hands with a grumble about how he was hungry. I suddenly pull up short and look around wildly. Sam notices and immediately asks me what's wrong, but a whoosh and scream, and the annoying hunter guy vanishes. I growl and fire into the air. Another whoosh and I'm the one screaming as the Wendigo wraps a clammy hand around my ankle and pulls me through the forest. I struggle until I hit my head on a rock and the world goes black.

I wake up tied to a post in a dank cave and start struggling, which is a bad idea. Long story short, concussion, nausea, M&M's suck coming back up. I see a shadow move in the corner of my eye and the once-human cannibal slinks towards me, long claws bared like filthy, tetanus-ridden knives. Cursing, I scream as a claw drags down my arm, followed by a trail of welling blood which the creature licks up like a dog. I shudder and wince as the movement causes a gasoline fire of pain to blaze down the length of my bicep. The creature lets out a hissing sound which I realize is laughter. My foot flies up almost of its own accord and buries itself in the Wendigo's face. I laugh as the creature backs up and slams into a termite-ridden wood post. It quickly charges me and slashes my face with one hand and my stomach with the other. I bite my lip hard enough it draws blood to keep from giving the evil thing the satisfaction of my pain. He detects it, however, and let's out another hissy laugh. Suddenly, a bright flash of light of light blinds me, and when the sunspots fade, Dean stands in a pile of Wendigo ashes, sawing at the rope wrapped around my wrists and asking Sam if the other prisoner is alright. Tired from the excitement, my eyes close of their own accord.


	5. Chapter 5

_Guys. I feel so ashamed. I forgot to do a disclaimer last chapter. I'm a bad person. So to make up for it, I'll do two! Introducing...Chapter 5!_

 _Disclaimer: Canon isn't mine. Still working on it._

 _Disclaimer: Someday canon will be mine! Muahaha! But not today._

Chapter 5:

I groan as my eyes open to reveal a penlight shining in them.

"Hey kiddo. How you feeling?" Dean asks, shutting off the penlight and handing me a glass of water which I drain in one go.

"I feel like I went a couple rounds with a chainsaw and lost." I mutter, trying to sit up.

"I wouldn't sit up yet." Sam says, pecking away on his computer. "We had to give you some stitches and you don't want to rip them. We're also really lucky they didn't get infected."

"I won't rip them. I just want a shower." Struggling to my feet, I manage to make it to the bathroom and get the water running. I pull off my shirt and look in the mirror. Luckily, the scratches across my face weren't deep enough to warrant stitches, but the ones on my stomach... They're surrounded by a mottling of various shades of the color Painful Bruise. The warm water in the shower helps with the pain and I'm contemplating staying in there for an hour when Dean knocks on the door.

"We've got a case. Do you want to stay here or come with us?" He asks through the door.

"I'm staying here!" I respond. "Have fun on your case."

"Will do. There's a gun under the mattress. Don't let cleaning services in." He tells me and I sigh.

"Darn! I was going to invite them to a tea party." Shutting the water off and grabbing my towel, I laugh as I feel Dean's eyes roll through the door. He says goodbye and he and Sam roar off in the Impala. I grin and after getting dressed, plop down in front of the TV with a Sprite and sandwich. I snuggle into the couch and flick on one of my favorite shows, this British one called Doctor Who.


	6. Chapter 6

_So guys. My dad read my story and thought I should do some more original material, and this little beauty sprang to life, albeit very slowly. So get ready for Supernatural + I, new & improved!_

 _Disclaimer: Canon isn't mine._

Chapter 6:

Sam and I sit at a table in a bar in a small Colorado town as Dean talks to a barmaid at the counter who he'd been eyeing all night. He comes back, triumphantly wielding a small scrap of paper.

"Geez, Dean, you're such a womanizer." Sam teases him.

"You're not exempt from catching the eye of a pretty girl from time to time." Dean retorts, which sets them off bickering.

A couple of days ago, we'd come here to take care of what the newspaper was calling a "ghost who killed people based on their fashion sense." When we'd gotten here, however, it turned out to be a fashion guru gone insane, and I voted to stay here for a short vacation.

"Will both of you shut up?" I tell them. Their bickering is giving me a headache. They both look sheepish and reluctantly apologize.

"I'm walking back to the hotel. You want to come, Ashley?" Sam asks, and I nod, starting to get tired at ten at night. We walk the block back to the motel where we're staying. Sam gets back on his laptop and I practically bury myself in the nearest bed.

The next morning, a sunbeam in my eyes wakes me up. I roll over and pull the comforter over my head, but not before I feel a weight on the bed. I peek over the covers, and Dean is laying across the foot of the bed, snoring as he sleeps off the alcohol he probably drank at the bar last night after Sam and I left. Sighing, I get out of bed and help Dean get under the covers, and man, that dude needs to lay off the cheeseburgers! Sam watches us from the kitchen, trying not to bust out laughing.

"Real helpful." I mouth at him, and he just shrugs and keeps snickering. I sigh and shake my head.

I swear, these two are going to be the death of me!


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I've been busy with two other stories. For you Spn fans, check out "Angelic Jerk", and for those Percy Jackson fans, check out "Daddy's Girl". Thanks for R &R'ing, guys. Let's give you your next chapter fix, shall we?_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or anything canon, except Ashley. She's mine._

Chapter 7:

"But Dean, I don't want to go to a boarding school." I whine, crossing my arms and pouting. He sighs and hands me a suitcase.

"Too bad. Sherwood Boarding School is haunted and this is our only in. Remember, you see anything, call us and we'll be up there as fast as possible." He assures me, bustling me into the car.

Two hours later, I stand at the gate of what looks like a mansion with classrooms, waving bye as Sam and Dean drive away. I sigh and press the intercom button.

"Yes? Who is it?" A snobby British voice questions over the intercom and I mentally clutch my fists, already hating this place with my heart and soul.

"It's Ashley Winchester. I'm the new student?"

"Oh, yes. Come on in, dear, and we'll get you registered." The Brit says as the gates swing open with a buzz. I grab my suitcase, plaster on a smile, and march inside.

Winchester Bros. POV:

"Are you sure that was smart, lying to Ashley about a ghost at the boarding school?" Sam asks as Dean drives down a rural backroad.

"She's been in this life too long, Sam. She needs a break." The elder Winchester sounds as if he's trying to convince himself more than his brother, however.

"But she never appreciates being lied to. Remember when I left?" Dean shudders, remembering the shattered window, ripped sheets and flooded bathroom. And in the middle of the chaos, the only female Winchester stood there, glaring at her father and two brothers, angry tears running down her face. He shakes his head, dislodging the memory from his current thoughts. He looks back in the rearview mirror as the school disappears around a bend.

"Please, God, let me be doing the right thing." He murmurs under his breath and floors the accelerator.


	8. Chapter 8

_Hi guys, so I just wanted to thank you for reading and reviewing my stories. It really means a lot. No more chick-flick moments._

 _Disclaimer: Canon isn't mine._

Chapter eight:

I cuss and kick my beanbag chair. It's been two months and I'm slowly starting to realize that this school isn't haunted. My brothers might've just wanted to get rid of me. And to make matters worse, it's my 15th birthday today. My friend Sakura walks in with a bag of McDonald's Big Macs. She's sixteen and allowed to drive a car to town on certain days. Setting it down on the table in the middle of our room, she picks up a dart. Looking at my angry tears, she takes aim and throws it, hitting a picture that's taped onto the dartboard. Ironically, it's a picture of my brothers and the dart buried itself in Dean's head.

I sigh and rip it out, throwing it into our basket of darts.

"They didn't call?" She asks, though she already knows the answer.

"Not both of them. Sam called and said hi and asked how I was. He forgot my birthday until I reminded him. Uncle Bobby called too, and he said he sent me something in the mail."

"Why do you keep defending those jerks?" Sakura interrogates angrily, slamming down my bacon cheeseburger.

"They're my family. Even if they ditched me here, I still love them."

"Do you ever hate them?" She asks, her black hair sweeping low and covering her face. I sigh and place my head in one hand.

"No. I just get angry, but-"

"Good." She interrupts me. "That's what I was looking for." Her face springs up suddenly and I scream. Then she attacks.

At the hospital...

The older man in a fancy suit follows the nurse down a hallway. She keeps glancing at the angry man nervously.

"You see, you were listed as the emergency contact, Mr. Singer." She tries to explain.

"And why is this an emergency?" He asks, never slowing down. She furrows her eyebrows in confusion.

"Do you know what happened to your niece, Mr. Singer?" She asks, but they arrive at a private room, effectively cutting off conversation as Bobby nearly rips the door off trying to get in. He sees his niece and unleashes a string of obscenities at the girl who's so wrapped in bandages and casts she looks like a mummy. Pulling out his phone, he flips it open, dials a number, and waits until it picks up.

"You need to get down here. Now." He spits at the person who answers.


	9. Chapter 9

_Thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing! Every time I see a new follower or review, it makes me really happy! If you guys love this one, check out my other SPN and PJO stories. Keep reading, guys! Now for chapter (can you believe it?) nine!_

 _Disclaimer: Canon isn't mine._

Chapter nine:

Ashley's POV

My eyes creak open and I sit up, my heart racing. Unfortunately, that was a stupid move and I yell in pain. I didn't notice Bobby sleeping in one of the uncomfortable hospital chairs, and when I yell, he bolts up and puts one hand on the gun hooked to his belt. He looks around wildly, but looks confused until he sees me grinning at him.

"Hey, kiddo. How you feeling?" He asks, coming over and ruffling my hair.

"Like crap, Uncle Bobby." I lay back down on the bed gingerly. "In other news, just peachy!" He looks at me and I don't miss the flash of pity in his eyes. "Uncle Bobby, if you start feeling sorry for me, I swear I'll come over and trash your house." I tease before I dissolve into a coughing fit which leaves me with a pain-filled chest. He frowns again.

"As soon as you're okay to be released, I'm taking you to my house."

"Really?" I rarely get to visit him, and it's very exciting when I do. Cocking my head to one side, I make a confused face. "Why?" He shrugs and grins at me.

"Well, unless you want to stay in the hospital..." I shake my head no so hard I almost get whiplash.

"Uncle Bobby, this place isn't haunted." I murmur, thinking of my brothers. "Does this mean that Sam and Dean ditched me?" Tears come to my eyes and I rub them away. He takes one of my hands and holds onto it for dear life.

"If they did," he promises me, "I'll kick those idgits' butts to Timbuktu. Are you ready to go?" He asks me, and I nod eagerly.

Later, at Bobby's...

After helping me get settled into one of his guest rooms, Bobby says he needs to make a phone call and goes down the stairs to the living room. I, being the curious idiot I am, sit on the stairs to listen in.

"Congratulations." He hisses to someone on the other end of his anger. "Your little sister almost died because you two weren't there to watch her back like you were supposed to. And on top of that, how do you think she's going to feel when she finds out you lied to her?" He pauses a moment as the other person says something, and tears start streaming down my face. They...lied? Then that means they did want to get rid of me. Bobby starts speaking again.

"I don't care if it wasn't your idea, Sam. The fact that you didn't immediately tell your brother to turn around speaks volumes." Another pause. "See that you do get here soon." He snaps and I sneak back into my room.

Sure enough, within an hour, the roar of Dean's precious car rattles the windows. I grit my teeth and head downstairs, to confront my brothers, the traitors.


	10. Chapter 10

_Hey guys and girls! Good to know you're reading. Let's keep going, shall we?_

 _Disclaimer: Canon isn't mine._

Chapter Ten:

I watch as Sam and Dean greet Bobby. He looks angry and they're desperately trying to make it look like nothing is happening while I play with the bandages on my arm.

"Hey, Bobby. Where's Ashley?" Sam asks, and I stand and walk over.

"Right here." I tell him, keeping my face emotionless.

"Did you get that ghost, munchkin?" Dean questions and something inside me snaps. I look down.

"Two months." I whisper. Dean leans in closer to hear me.

"What?" My head snaps up and my eyes are blazing with fury.

"Two months! You left me at a school while you two jerks drove off in your car! It's Dad all over again! You never even called, Dean! Only Sam, and he forgot my birthday! I became friends with a monster who tried to kill me because you two weren't there. I thought we had each other's backs. I was wrong. You two got tired of babysitting the little sister you never wanted, so you ditched me! Well, you know what? I'm done! And something else? I can't find it in my heart to hate you. You're family. But I'm certainly upset enough to do this." I pull back and punch each of them in the face before running to my room, crying silently.

Meanwhile, downstairs...

Bobby helps the two boys to their feet and gives them each a beer to hold to the rapidly forming bruises. The boys sit at the kitchen table, hearing Ashley's gut-wrenching sobs echo from upstairs. Sam keeps standing up and sitting back down, and Dean clutches the bottle so hard his knuckles are white.

"What did you two do?" Bobby whispers, staring at the ceiling, horrified.

"Can you tell us where we went wrong, Bobby?" Sam asks, staring with him.

"You broke the heart of someone who's been defending you for ages." The boys look shocked.

"What?"

"She used to call me and tell how John would rant about you two and she would tell him to lay off. They'd argue over you. No matter what you did, she'd take your side. Even when Sam left, she kept defending you. And you took her heart and threw it at a brick wall." He tells them, before storming out of the room.


	11. Chapter 11

_Hey guys. I just want to thank you for reading and reviewing. Keep going, guys!_

 _Disclaimer: Canon isn't mine._

Chapter Eleven:

I sit on my bed, staring at the door and feeling empty inside. It's been a week and I haven't left the room, not even to eat.

There's a knock on the door and I sigh as Dean pokes his head in.

"Hey, kiddo. I wanted to, to, um...Apologize." I look at him, confused. It usually takes prompting from someone to get Dean to apologize.

"It's okay." I stand and try to walk out, but he blocks my way and looks me in the eye.

"No, it's not. Sam and I were idiots. And now you're paying for that. I'm sorry. I never should've lied or left you. And after all that, I don't know how you still love us." I sniff and run into his arms, the tears unlocking my buried emotions. As I sob into his shirt, I get it together enough to mutter one sentence into his chest.

"If you ever lie to me again, I will punch you more than once."

After Dean gets me calmed down and Sam apologizes, which sets me crying again, I clean out Bobby's fridge and start devouring sandwiches and inhaling soda. Sam and Dean are researching a case and Bobby is working on a car outside. I grin, savoring the moment...Then Castiel kidnaps me.

I blink and I'm sitting at a table, my hands cuffed to the table. Castiel, an angel of Heaven is standing in the corner while Zachariah sits in front of me.

"Hello, Ashley. Good to see you made up with your brothers. Just in time." Zach is too perky and it's annoying. I lean forward.

"What do you want, featherbrain?" He huffs at my insult and snaps his fingers. Pain blazes in my stomach and I cough up blood.

"I was trying to be courteous," he drawls, standing, "but you Winchesters, it's always business, business, business. As to why you're here, we were thinking."

"Weren't you dead?" I interrupt. He huffs again and reluctantly nods.

"When an angel dies, annoying brat, they're condemned to Heaven. I still have power. No more interrupting. We kidnapped you because we want your help."

"Good job of convincing me." I mutter, wincing at the pain in my stomach. He sighs and waves the pain away. Castiel comes forward and occupies Zach's vacant chair.

"Ashley, you're a wildcard. That's good. Not even the prophets can see you. It's like...Something is hiding you. It was hard enough finding you to bring you here. I had to rely on the symbols I carved into your brothers' ribs as a tracking device of sorts." He explains.

"Why do you need my help?"

"Crowley. We need you to essentially become a demon hunter. And in return..."

"In return?" I ask, my interest piqued.

"We can turn you into an angel and you'll get to stay with your brothers." I think and nod.

"How do I get turned into an angel?" Zach's grin scares me.

"Oh, it's very painful."


	12. Chapter 12

_Geez, people, if my personality wasn't so buoyant, I'd think you were scared to review! Luckily, I know that's not the case. But I wonder what is...Hmm. Thanks to Rebecca Frost for reviewing, and to my followers! It's not quantity, it's quality, guys! In any case, read and review, please! Just no flames. Fire bad._

 _Disclaimer:Anything you recognize as canon isn't mine._

Chapter Twelve:

Long story short, Zach wasn't lying. Becoming an angel is a long, drawn-out process that is like being set on fire, dunked in ice, and then taking an acid bath. And when you're done, you've got a set of wings and the near-constant chatter of every angel ever in your ear.

I groan and stand up from my chair, swaying slightly. Zach appraises me with either new-found respect, or a surprise that I smell like dead rats. His face always looks like he smells something gross.

"I'm surprised, Winchester," he says, circling me slowly and I think to myself, _if he says anything about dead rats, I'm stabbing him_ , but he doesn't. "Usually, souls don't survive the process. Anyway, you've got your end of the bargain. Now for ours."

"You realize I already hunt demons, right? You could've just told me to go about with my life, and not angelfied me at all, and you still would've gotten what you wanted." I tell him, and thankfully, he's struck speechless for a moment. He looks over his shoulder at Castiel, who is trying very hard not to smirk, and then looks back at me slowly. If this wasn't Zachariah we were talking about, I'd almost say he looked embarrassed.

"I...Did not realize that." He admitted slowly, and then straightened, trying to regain his lost self-confidence. "But no matter. I made you an angel for a reason, and unless you want me to remove your grace, which is much more painful than giving it to you..." I shake my head forcibly and grin.

"No thanks, Zachariah. I'll do my job. See you on the other side." I say and take off.


	13. Chapter 13

_I don't know, guys. I'm losing the touch with this one. Maybe I should end it here and just go back to canonical stories with me in there. Let me know what you think. Don't worry, I'll update my other stories soon._

 _Disclaimer: Canon isn't mine._

Chapter 13:

I fly back down to Bobby's to find that apparantly only five minutes have passed.

"Where were you?" Dean asks, almost dropping the beer bottle he clutches in his hand.

"Geez, Dean. Calm down. You might start showing emotions." I gasp, faking horror, and rummage in the kitchen for a burger. I find one and make a happy sound in the back of my throat. Dean studies me while I unwrap and bite into the burger.

"Where were you?"

"Heaven."

"I thought only dead people can visit Heaven." He pales as he says that and slowly reaches for the salt. I sigh and use my grace to make it fly into his hand.

"So can angels, idiot." I snap at him, inhaling the last remnants of my burger and licking my fingers.

"You're not an angel."

"Am too. Look, I'll prove it." I close my eyes and concentrate, sending out a focused wave of grace towards Dean's beer bottle in his hands. It vibrates rapidly before shattering as Dean lets out a string of obscenities and nurses his hand, though I don't detect any damage done to it.

"All right, fine. You're an angel. And what exactly am I supposed to do with this information?" I turn to him and spread my wings as the lights shatter.

"Process it. I have work to do." I spit at him and vanish.

I stand in front of an old warehouse next to Castiel, who stares at it dejectedly.

"Are you okay?" I place a hand on his shoulder as he slowly shakes his head.

"There...Was an angel. I saved him from Crowley, only to kill him myself."

"Why did you do that?" I ask, sensing there is more to the story.

"Naomi's mind control forced me, but-"

"But nothing! That's freaking mind control! I doubt even angels can fight it." He sighs and slowly, almost invisibly, relaxes.

"You're right."

"Aren't I always?" I ask, grinning at him.


	14. Chapter 14

_Thanks for reading and reviewing! I got over my block, so my stories won't be going back to canon like I planned. Yay! Keep reading and reviewing. Also, check out my other stories!_

 _Disclaimer: Canon isn't mine._

Chapter Fourteen:

The warehouse is a simple matter of zapping through and killing any demons. It's easy because the majority of them don't see us coming. As the last demon's corpse slides off my angel blade, I wonder how I ever made it as a human.

"Is it always this easy?" I ask Cas as I polish my weapon on my sleeve and he glances around warily.

"It shouldn't be. We need to go." He spreads his wings and tries to take off, but he doesn't go anywhere.

"Cas? Are we stuck?" I ask him as I have the same results.

"Yes, darlings. I'm afraid you are." A British voice says and I spin around as a hellhound tackles Cas.

"Who are you?" I hiss as the hound drags Castiel, who's unconscious, out of the room and noses the door shut.

"I'm offended, what with you running around with the Winchesters." Suddenly, something clicks and I slide my blade into my hand.

"You must be Crowley. I've heard stories." He laughs and sticks his hands in his coat pockets.

"Not good, I assume." I nod and throw my blade at him. He dodges sideways and my weapon burrows into the wall.

"You might be more Winchester than I give you credit for."

"Not sure that's a compliment, given their history." I sneer, mentally apologizing to my brothers.

"Also a wise-aleck. I like you already. Shame I have to kill you."

"I agree. That's a shame, especially considering the fact I carved a demon trap above your head. You're getting slow, geezer." He looks up and curses. Sure enough, a bloody devil's trap is painted on the ceiling using my own blood.

"So I suppose you want to talk."


	15. Chapter 15

_Listening to Carry On My Wayward Son, and trying not to cry. Please read, review, fave, follow, etc. Thanks to those who have already._

 _Disclaimer: Canon isn't mine._

Chapter Fifteen:

"You're a sales-demon. All you've ever been, all you'll ever be." I tell Crowley, sitting on the outside edge of his Devil's Trap.

"You wound me, sweetheart." He grins and my insides coil in on themselves like a snake.

"Good. Your ego needs a little deflation. If this is all you wanted, I'll be taking my friend and going." He rolls his eyes.

"No, that's not all I wanted. I want to warn you. There's an angel. Not a good fellow. According to my sources, he's trying to get ahold of a spell that will, in essence, boot all the angels from the Pearly Gates." I frown and get to my feet.

"If he does, and you're not lying to me," Crowley looks injured at that, "That's okay. Even if I lose my Grace, I still know how to hunt, and how to care for myself as a human. If you'll excuse me, I need to grab my friend that your goons beat up and leave."

"You're an interesting one, Ashley Winchester!" Crowley calls to me as I walk out and I smirk as I loop one of Cas' arms over my shoulder, help him to his feet and fly us home.

"What happened to you guys?" Sam asks as soon as I land as he helps me put Cas in a bed.

"Crowley." I answer simply as I stretch my sore muscles from the fight with the demons before my discussion.

"And what did he want?" Dean questions, walking in after checking on Cas.

"To warn me, surprisingly enough." I say as I snatch a Sprite out of Bobby's fridge. My brothers look at each other and then back at me.

"Warn you about what?"

"About an angel trying to kick the others out of Heaven. But it's not my issue. Besides, he didn't give me a name. Some of his quid pro quo trash." I explain, frowning down at my bloody clothes before I tell them I need to change and head upstairs. And that's when everything goes black.


	16. Chapter 16

_Hello, my readers, reviewers, favoriters, and others! I have made an executive decision! I am going to do 20 chapters on here before continuing it into a two-part story. Thanks and check out my other stories!_

 _Disclaimer: Canon isn't mine._

Chapter Sixteen:

I open my eyes with a curse under my breath and look around. I'm strapped to a chair in an all-white room. I pull at the bonds as a scruffy, portly man walks in and grins when he sees I'm awake.

"Hello, Ashley! Sorry for kidnapping you, but it was necessary. My name is Metatron. How are you feeling?" He asks, overly perky, which is just annoying.

"Like I went three rounds with a saber tooth." I complain as I tug on the straps holding me down. When he sees what I'm doing, Metatron laughs, not exactly with mental stability, and tightens the straps until they're starting to cut off my circulation.

"I'm sorry you don't feel good, but your pain is necessary. I gave you a special herb that broadcasts your pain directly into the minds of the people closest to you, and considering that I am not particularly pleased with the Winchesters, I see a win-win situation before us. You see, to effectively close the gates of Heaven, I need an angel's Grace. Though not a full-fledged angel, yours will do nicely. And so-"

"Oh my Father!" I yell, leaning forward as far as I can to get in Metatron's face. "Do you ever shut up? I've dealt with some annoying Angels, but you just take the ever-loving cake, you know that?" He steps back, his eyes looking startled that someone dared talk back to him and I sigh at his arrogance. He shakes his head and the startled look vanishes from his eyes before he pushes me back into the chair with one hand and holding an angel blade to my throat with the other.

"Arrogance is a major part of Angels' personalities, did you know that? I mean, just look at Lucifer. Oh, I'm sorry. You can't see him in the Cage with your untrained eyes, can you?" He laughs pityingly. Then he slices the blade across my throat before holding a tiny glass vial to the wound while holding me down as I writhe in pain and call him some rude names. He just sighs and plugs the vial up and slips it into his pocket. He starts walking away, but not before I get in the last word.

"I believe you about the arrogance. I mean, you must know, being an arrogant donkey yourself." I yell at his retreating form. With a flick of his wrists, I am cast out of Heaven and start falling, quickly losing consciousness from the pure speed.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

"Hey, over here! I found one!" My eyes creak open and I groan as I sit up. I hiss as pain prickles up my back from where some pine needles from the forest floor wormed into my shirt and elicit blood from my skin. Wait...Pain? The forest? Shaking my head to clear it of the fog that has claimed residency inside my skull, I search my brain for my last coherent memory. Ohh, that's right. Metatron drained my grace so I'm a human now.

I stand up and dust myself off, going to stretch my wings before realizing I don't have any. That's a shame. My wings were beautiful. If I flapped them at just the right speed, it looked like the sun setting over the ocean.

Sighing, I finish dusting myself off and look around. My eyes set on a guy watching me from among the trees. I grin and start walking to him.

"Hi!" I chirp, waving at him as he looks startled and backpedals a few steps. "Can you tell me where I am?" I ask, stopping when I realize the boy who can't be more than fourteen is shy and will leave unless I maintain a good distance from him.

"Springfield, Massachusetts." He says, albeit painfully quiet. I grin and nod my head in thanks before turning on my heel and walking away from him. After looking over my shoulder to make sure he left, I pull out my phone, which survived the impact and call Dean.

"C'mon, c'mon, pick up." I plead under my breath as the phone rings once, twice, three times... Sighing through my nose, I flip it closed and look around. I've never been to Massachusetts or near it, and thus have no idea how to get to Lebanon, Texas, and the bunker from here. Now I really wish I hadn't let that boy leave. I sigh one last time and start walking.


	17. Chapter 17

_Hey-o! So, I was confused at the difference between views and visitors, but thanks to the info section, now I understand! On to the story!_

 _Disclaimer: Canon isn't mine._

Chapter 17:

I don't know how long I've been walking. The Sun and Moon rise and set several times, and I just keep putting one foot in front of the other, occasionally stopping for bathroom breaks. I've tried calling Dean a couple more times, but gotten voicemail. I'd forgotten this particular human emotion, and frankly, I could live without it: Fear. I honestly don't know what else to do anymore. Would it be so hard to simply sit down and die? At least with my humanity intact, I have a shot at Heaven. As I contemplate that, my phone starts ringing and I glance down at the foreign caller ID flashing across my screen. Hesitantly, I swipe the screen and put it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Ashley, where are you?" I sob in relief at hearing Castiel's voice.

"I don't know, Cas. Metatron, he...He took my Grace." The tears start falling and I breathe out shakily.

"All right, Ashley, just calm down. Look around and describe your surroundings. I'll fly to you. Apparently I'm one of the only angels who still has their wings."

I look around.

"There's a sign that says Cassville, 15 miles."

"Okay, I'm on my way." Cas hangs up and my exhaustion finally catches up to me. My knees start shaking and as they collapse, I see the ground rushing up to meet me as my vision goes black.

SPNSPNSPN

"What's wrong with her?" I frown. Where is Dean's voice coming from? I look around. I'm in the middle of an oasis. If I look between the palm trees that line the small lake in the middle of the oasis, I can see a desert. Suddenly, the flapping of wings fill the air and I turn around to see Castiel staring at me.

"This isn't something I can fix." He says, but his eyes are curiously blank and I don't think he's talking to me.

"Why not?" Dean's voice echoes across the sky and I look around. "Should I talk to Zeke?" Cas looks up when Dean starts talking.

"She can hear you. Also, talking to Zeke would be wise."

"Cas? Who's Zeke? Where am I?" I ask, walking towards him. His eyes seem to finally focus on me.

"Zeke is an angel who is helping Sam heal."

"What happened to Sam?!" I ask/yell. The beeping of a heart monitor sounds in my ears and I grit my teeth as it resonates with my pulse in my ears.

"The trials almost killed him. You need to calm down." I take a couple of deep breaths with my eyes closed.

"What's wrong with me?" I ask, opening my eyes again. Cas just shakes his head.

"Too many human issues at once. In short, your body is going into overload." The beeping spikes and Cas looks at me and I see a flicker of fear in his eyes. "Ashley, I told you you need to calm down." My chest starts aching and I collapse to my knees. In the corner of my vision, I see the palm trees dissolve into ash. Cas kneels in front of me just as the rushing of wings announces the arrival of another angel. I struggle to turn and see a scruffy guy in a coat looking at me with the blank expression that can only belong to an angel. He hooks my arm and hoists me to my feet. This must be Zeke, I think to myself as he sets me on my feet. He looks me in the eye and says two words: "Get up."

SPNSPNSPN

My eyes open and I fly up with a gasp before choking on the tube snaked down my throat. Castiel pulls it out and I shoot him a thumbs-up as I cough to clear the feeling of the tube from my throat. I pull off my IV and turn to my brothers, Dean looking relieved and Sam looking confused as to how he got here. Standing up, I sling an arm over each brother's shoulder.

"We got work to do, boys."


	18. Chapter 18

_The end...It is nigh! Well, the end of this story in any case. Two chapters left, and I still haven't figured out a title for the next. Oh well. Let's begin!_

 _Disclaimer: Canon isn't mine, sadly._

Chapter Eighteen:

"How are you enjoying being human?" Sam asks, handing me the iodine and bandages. I sigh angrily and that's all the response he needs. He starts laughing and with a frown, I throw my old bandages at him.

"I don't see any issues with being human." Dean says as he bites into one of his home-made burgers. With a sigh, I smack his head. He's startled and drops his burger back onto his plate.

"How would you like it if I cut off both your arms and then told you to do everything as normally as you did with the arms?" I hiss, getting into his face. Sam glares at Dean in my peripheral vision as I straighten up.

"You...Enjoyed being powerful, didn't you?" Sam asks, trying to defuse the tension as always. A quick turn on my heels and my attention is off of one brother and onto the other.

"Yeah." I answer with a noncommittal shrug as I fall back into a chair. "You and Dean are all big and tough and always have my back, let alone each other's, and I felt that, with the mojo, I could finally have yours." I bark out a bitter laugh and slam my forehead down on the table, making both my brothers flinch and causing me to let out a muffled "ow."

"That was unwise of you." Cas says, appearing suddenly...To my brothers, anyway. I can still see his wings as easily as if I still had my grace.

"I agree." I mutter, not lifting my head, but simply turning it so I can effectively talk to him. "That's why I did it. Pain equals a slightly clearer brain." Cas turns to Sam and Dean.

"Can I speak to your sister in private?" They nod and clear out. Cas sits at the table across from me. I finally sit up and lean forward, crossing my arms.

"What's going on, Castiel?" He snaps his fingers and an angel chained to a chair appears in the middle of the room. He looks at Castiel with hesitant fear in his eyes, but then his gaze lands on me, and his eyes grow so wide I fear they'll fall out of his head. He starts thrashing around and pulling at his restraints. Castiel eyes him coldly and pulls his Blade out before handing it to me. I grip it and look at him. "What do you want me to do with this?"

"Cut his throat and inhale his Grace." Cas makes it sound like the easiest thing in the world, but I drop the Blade in shock and take a couple of steps back.

"You want me to do WHAT?" I yell. "Are you kidding me? That's straight-up murder! No way." He sighs and looks thoroughly done with me.

"Do you want your Grace back or not?" I frown uncertainly, but I pick the Blade back up and walk over to the tied-up angel. Giving him an apologetic smile, I slash the blade quickly across his throat and inhale the bluish-white Grace that comes leaking out. The rush of energy and the feeling of having my wings once again makes me pretty near giddy as I jump in the air with a loud whoop of excitement. I look at Cas over my shoulder as I run to find my brothers and give the good, no, GREAT news.

"Thanks, Castiel!"

SPNSPNSPN

"Dean! Dean!...Dean?" I ask, wandering through the Bunker, growing increasingly worried as I can't find my brother.

"He's not here right now." My neck snaps around so fast, I'm lucky I didn't pull a muscle. Sam stands there, but...It's not Sam.

"Who are you?" He chuckles and takes a step closer to me as, at the same time, I retreat until my back is pressed against the stone wall.

"I'm the angel possessing your brother until he recovers from the Trials."


	19. Chapter 19

_I lied! Only nineteen chapters, and all you people will simply have to...Wait...For the...SEQUEL! Don't worry, I hate waiting, too, so I'll write as fast as humanly possible._

Chapter 19:

"Well, that's not ominous at all." I smile at the supposed Ezekiel, but I don't trust him. I'm pretty sure that wherever Dean is, he's busy with not trusting this guy either.

"So...You're the girl the Angels made one of them. There's a lot of talk about you."

"Ooh, my ears are burning." I try to wriggle my hands sarcastically, but Ezekiel's Grace is pinning them to the wall behind me. "Well, unless you have something you need me for, if you could just lift your mojo and I'll be going."

"Unfortunately I do have something I need you for. Hmm, what was it?" Ezekiel questions himself as he threateningly slides the blade across the base of my throat. "Ah, yes! You see, my boss is working on a new Heaven, and I have to prove my loyalty to him. Now, he carries a special place in his heart for you Winchesters. Maybe if I delivered one of you to him..." He pauses in his thinking, wearing a face void of emotion that truly terrifies me. Even in his sleep, my real brother, Samuel Winchester, would always show some form of emotion. And when he did, you could tell what he was thinking. But with this...Guy, angel, I don't know, he's completely unpredictable. He could stab me right here and I would, frankly, never see it coming.

"So..." I draw the word out, trying for the cheesy grin that would always elicit a reaction from Sam, "Have you decided what my fate shall be?" I say the last part dramatically, as if I'm the announcer in an action movie. Sadly, sarcasm is frowned upon in the brain of Ezekiel/Sam. He draws his hand back and smacks me across the face. I pause, utterly shocked, before slowly wiping a thumb across my bottom lip and staring at the blood that comes away on it.

"Do you know...Why I was looking for my brothers before you got all uppity and in my face?"

"Watch what you say to me, girl." Ezekiel growls, no longer playing. Sad to say for him, neither am I. He's possessed my brother, laid his hands on me, and done God knows what with Dean and our little nerdy prophet, Kevin. I'm done playing on the kiddie playground. Now, I'm ready to climb Mount Everest.

"I was coming to tell them I'd gotten my Grace back." I spread my arms and a bubble of pure celestial intent that was building up inside of me is released, barreling down the hallway and carrying Ezekiel with it like a minnow caught in a current. He recovers quickly, though. In less than a second, he's standing with his angel blade out and the shadows of his burnt and broken wings stretched behind him. I grin at him as I stretch out my own undamaged wings and feel my blade slide into my palm.

"How do you still have wings if you fell?" Ezekiel asks before he charges and tries to stab me. I backflip out of harm's way and land a good few feet away where I hold up one finger at him chastising.

"Rule number one I learned from reading Percy Jackson, never ask, then attack. If you succeed, it makes your question worthless." As I speak, Ezekiel lunges at me twice more, but I dodge both with a single flap of the wings and re-materializing elsewhere. Just as I am about to attack, Ezekiel gets the drop on me and slides his blade into my stomach. I gasp and my wings fold in on themselves uselessly behind me. As Ezekiel gets down in front of me, I crumple to my knees and would face plant, but he catches my chin in one of my brother's big, once gentle hands.

"Your brother is watching." He tells me as my eyes start to slip closed. The smell of cheeseburgers and the sound of "Carry On My Wayward Son" by Kansas begins to play. Ezekiel forces me to look at him one last time and leans forward to whisper something in my ear.

"He says it's his fault."


End file.
